


Song of The Day

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [51]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Texting, passive aggression, song of the day, tom hiddleston's song of the day tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Just a little texting between Carmen, now back in London after seeing Tom, who is still in Australia. Inspired by Tom's most recent Song of The Day tweet: https://twitter.com/twhiddleston/status/781682439970103296





	

**Tom: hey**

carmen: hello

****Tom:** u vote**

carmen: yessir

****Tom:** who**

carmen: Clinton/Kaine  
carmen: I wanted to write in Joe Biden and Elizabeth Warren

****Tom:** really**

carmen: really

****Tom:** Biden?**

carmen: on my hall pass list

****Tom:** i remember**

carmen: you do?

 ** **Tom:** Biden** **  
** ****Tom:** John Cho** **  
** **Tom:** **Oscar Isaac** **  
** **Tom:** **Peter OToole when he made Lawrence of Arabia**

carmen: yup  
carmen: is ur list still the same   
carmen: was it all of the spice girls or just the one

****Tom:** brat**

carmen: haaaaaaaaa

****Tom:** what happened with amazon**

carmen: ?

****Tom:** did ur order arrive**

carmen: yes

****Tom:** all there**

carmen: yes

****Tom:** including…**

carmen: fancy korean face cleaner  
smartwoolsocks   
“toys”

****Tom:** ok**

carmen: lube for “toys”  
carmen: OBVIOUSLY

****Tom:** what else**

carmen: fur-lined loafers from gucci

****Tom:** BUTTON**

carmen: bwahahahahahahahahahaha

****Tom:** v funny**

carmen: also i got records

****Tom:** anything new**

carmen: Beatles  
carmen: listening to Let It Be   
carmen: lying on the floor   
carmen: like yoga only i get to eat a croissant and I dont have to move

****Tom:** slug**

carmen: slugs are cute

****Tom:** which song**

carmen: dig a pony

**the nonsense one**

carmen: a lot of them are nonsensical  
carmen: dig the chorus bb   
carmen: i told you so   
carmen: all i want is you   
carmen: everything has got to be just like you want it to

**tom: lovely**

…

…

…

…

carmen: sorry

**what happened**

carmen: dropped my phone on my face while i was texting

**lol**

carmen: speaking of music  
carmen: bon iver

**its a good song**

carmen: nothing to be read from ur tweet  
carmen: ?

**tom: no**

carmen: not even a little passive aggression

**tom: sigh**

carmen: its ok boo  
carmen: not judging   
carmen: but if you want me to show you how to make a tumblr

**tom: BRAT**

carmen: lol  
carmen: luv u

****Tom:** ur not my friend**

carmen: thats right  
carmen: im ur girlfriend

****Tom:** thank goodness for that**


End file.
